


Steel Beauties

by Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)



Series: Changes of the Wind [3]
Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Juvenilia, M/M, the sims made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cythera finds out certain things about her husband and the king, Thayet is the only one who can understand. (My only excuse for this is that at the time, I had a Tortallan Sims house. I kind of actively hate it; it's up for the sake of completeness.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Caia for the beta. Stupid Sim!Jon and Sim!Gary and their unfaithful ways.

When the thread broke for the fifth time, Lady Cythera, Duchess of Naxen, swore as fluently as any soldier and threw her embroidery across the room.

She then proceeded to burst into tears, burying her face in perfectly manicured hands.

Thayet of Conté, co-monarch of Tortall and the descendent of warlords and warriors, was by Cythera's side in a moment, her arms around the weeping woman. "Shhh. Cyth, love, what's wrong?"

Cythera looked up at her Queen, her face tear-streaked, but beautiful as always. "I cannot tell you," she whispered. "Not you."

Thayet shut her eyes for a moment, feeling her chest tighten. She had hoped Cythera would not find out. "Is it about Gary?" she asked, keeping her voice as gentle as she could.

Cythera's green eyes were huge in her pale face as she nodded slowly, her tears ceasing. "You know?"

Thayet sat down on the couch next to Cythera, nudging her to move over, and put her arms around Cythera again, pulling the shining brunette head to rest against her shoulder. "Yes," she said calmly. "I have known for some time now." It hardly pained her anymore to think of it, as long as she did not think too closely. She had made herself numb. But saying the words -- that still hurt a little, made tears prick at the back of her eyes and her throat close up. She brought one hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Cythera was silent for a moment, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief Thayet proffered. "How long?" she asked, her voice sounding distinctly damp.

Thayet said nothing, studying her slippered feet.

"How long?" Cythera grasped Thayet's shoulders tightly, forcing her to look up. "Please -- I must know!"

"I have known for two years," Thayet said quietly. "It may have been going on longer."

"Two years." Cythera leaned back into the couch, pale as death. "Two _years_!" She laughed bitterly. "Goddess, I'm a fool. How could I not have noticed? All the late-night meetings, the way they look at each other when they think I'm not looking...and then--" Cythera buried her face in her hands again, her voice coming muffled and broken "He kissed me like that once."

"Cythera."

Cythera looked up, her face blank and tear-streaked.

"Cythera.I know it hurts. Horse Lords know I went through this myself. It may not help you, but please believe me when I say this doesn't mean that Gary no longer loves you."

The look Cythera turned on Thayet was plainly disbelieving, but at least Thayet had her attention. "I see how he looks at you. He does love you, truly he does. As Jon loves me. As they love each other. Knowing that doesn't make it any better, what they do, but I have learned to understand it."

" _Understand_ it? Thayet, how can you say that? Jon is your husband and he and Gary are--" She stopped, apparently unable to find words.

Thayet stroked Cythera's hair. "I know," she said. "I know. I understand because as Jon feels for Gary, I still feel for Buri."

" _Buri_?" Cythera's eyes widened in shock. "You--"

"No." Thayet shook her head. "I am watched more closely than Jon because even now I am still the outsider. Besides, I -- I gave that up when I married Jon. I knew and she knew from the beginning that what we had could not last."

"But you said--"

"I still love her," Thayet said, "and I love him. That doesn't make it any easier."

"No," Cythera said. "It wouldn't."

"The pain will dull in time," Thayet said, briefly tightening her arm around Cythera's shoulders, "and we will endure. After all, we are 'steel beauties,' as the Yamani would say."

Cythera gave a watery laugh, looking up at Thayet and forcing a brief smile. "Thank you, my Queen."


End file.
